Speed
by Chasm-chan
Summary: Speed is different. Its not just his looks, or his personality, it's that he's a clone...with the Force.
1. Chapter 1

The Clone named Speed

By Water Toa

Chapter one

Speed was different. It wasn't the obvious thing, which was he was a clone, born or I guess more like created to fight in the war with the Republic and the Separatists. Or the fact that his hair grew long unless he cut it and he liked to leave it chin length and would often have it in a low ponytail. Or the fact that his eyes would sometimes change colors with his emotions. No, he was different because he could feel and use the Force.

Only a few beings in the whole known galaxy can use the Force and none, and I mean _none_, have been clones. At least, as far as Speed knew, he was the first one.

Ever.

Speed realized he could use the force one day after going to do more target practice. He was lucky no one was there or noticed. Ever since then he had practiced as much as he could, which was a bit harder than you think what with all of his brothers everywhere. And the fact there was Jedi coming every once in a while and a Jedi master living on Kamino full time.

But he managed to keep his secret and now he is almost ready to go out to war. All he has to do is beat the Citadel test with his unit. Which might be a tougher then he thinks. Why?

"We're going to win for sure! I can feel it in my bones!" Hotshot said to his brothers and team mates confidently, his fist in the air and his oddly Scottish sounding voice loud and ready. Speed sighed at his brother, always the confident one_. That's going to bite him in the butt someday. Just hope it's not tomorrow. _Speed thought amused as his brother continued to say how awesome he was and how with his help there is no way they can lose. That was the problem. His team didn't really take this as seriously as Speed would like.

"You know if you keep saying that we're going to lose. Ever heard of jinx's?" Shadow called down from his bed. In his hands was a book filled with battle plans but if you looked at it a certain way you can tell the pictures had nothing to do with battle. Shadow was clever and charismatic and was good at getting what he wanted. He had jet black hair instead of brown and dark green eyes. And he cashed in on IOU's whenever he could. One of them was if he did one clone brothers' work, that brother had to send him some fun, non-battle filled books when he could once he left Kamino. This book he was reading was a manga with two boys in the cover, called Baby and Me. Shadow of course didn't know his brothers in his unit knew about the manga, or the other manga's hidden around, or the fact that they knew he was reading a GIRLS manga but to each his own.

Besides, it makes for great blackmail. Even if the rest of them snuck peeks at the books themselves from time to time.

The other two brothers in the Terra Squad, named for their skills on land and sea, (not really, I couldn't think of anything else XD) were not here in the barracks. They went to check on the equipment for tomorrows test. They heard what happened to Domino Squad and thought it best to double check.

Speed was half sitting, half leaning back on his own bed, cleaning his favorite gun. As he half listened to his more talkative brothers go back and forth, he was thinking of the Citadel test too. How could he not? It was a big and majorly important thing each and every clone must go through before being deployed. If your team failed, for any reason other than malfunctions in the test setup itself; then you're stuck and must pray for a second chance. Most clones make it through in one go, whether it was well planned or just managed. Those few brothers that fail will either have to choose a different part to play, like ship captains or teachers; or be put in different teams and see if that changes things, or they are sent down to maintenance. In other words-Janitors.

(DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

Me: Sis! Stay out of my story! 

Chasm-chan: :) Heh heh heeh

He was also thinking of something else. He'll have to be extra careful to keep his powers under control. The last test he took, an endurance test of skill and stamina, he accidently used the force to speed himself up on the running part. Thankfully he caught himself and stopped before anyone noticed. Ever since then, Speed kept a close watch on his abilities. And he'd better do so tomorrow; hate to be caught 'cheating' and ruining things for his unit at the same time.

"Oi, lights out in five minutes."

Speed looked down and saw the last two remaining brothers of his team standing in the space between the beds. Mimic and Duke. Those two also had minor look defects; Duke had short blond hair instead of brown and dark green eyes, while Mimic had two different colored eyes and a reddish brown beard. It was Mimic who spoke.

"Great," Shadow grumbled as his brothers climbed into their beds as well. "Wait, five minutes is more than enough time to finish my, um, Grand Battles Of the Centuries book. Night bro's." Shadow quickly pressed the bottom that slid his bed back into the wall.

"Riiiiiiight." Mimic said, sounding just like a character from a movie he snuck and saw. The character had an interesting name that he forgot but he did remember he was a good cook and the voice actor was apparently very well known. His remaining brothers chuckled and Mimic started climbing the ladder to his bed.

"Hey, Mimic."

Said clone looked up to Speed, raising an eye brow.

"Did you find anything?"

Mimic shook his head, realizing he and Shadow never said. "Nah, everything's there and in tip-top shape for tomorrow, Captain." Mimic grinned at Speeds' face then lay back in the bed and moved into the wall.

Yes, Speed was named Captain of this batch of clones. Voted into it actually. It still baffled him as to why they chose him; silent, inexperienced, loner-like him. He didn't even ask to be captain. _It's probably so they have less work. _Speed had thought dryly.

Speed finished with his gun and when no one was looking, he put it back in his personal locker with the force. Feeling proud of himself for the now simple feat, he laid back and watched as his vision was changed from the bright lights of the barracks to the dim lights under his bed. With a simple push of a button, the light went out and Speed went into a semi peaceful sleep.

**Howdy everyone! And welcome to my first Star Wars Clone Wars story! *applause* Thank you thank you. Now I thought of this early last year but I held onto this until I had time and more of the story written down. Now here it is. :) Now before I go on, if anyone has mission ideas I'd love them. Characters have to wait though. Oh and I have no idea when I'll update next so be on the lookout.**

**Please review! Tell me what you think! (nicely or I'll have to send Rex after you)**

**Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day everyone got up at the alarm, put on their armor and headed out to the tarmac. Once there, the Jedi in charge, Shaaka Ti, stood with a clone. This one had the marks and paint of an ARC Trooper. After giving a quick speech and good luck he led the groups of clones into the Citadel training room.

The groups were allowed to watch the team before them if they wanted too and they went in alphabetical order. The rest had to stay in the waiting rooms next to it. Speed sat relaxed on a chair next to his brothers in the room; none wanted to watch. The room was shared with another team.

Hotshot was punching an invisible target, all pumped up. Duke was putting his gun back together with the skill of a man who made it- of which he had. Mimic and Shadow were doing push-ups that were nearly identical. The other team was warming up in similar ways on the other side of the room. When the team before them went the Terra squad stayed, loving the suspense.

When it was finally time for them to go all of the Terra Squad felt as ready as they'd ever be. They geared up, put their helmets on and went onto the platform that would lift them onto the Citadel floor. Their orders came though their comms.

"Everyone got that?" Speed asked. "Yes," "Got it," "Loud and clear." Were the confident answers. Speed nodded. "Good. Remember; Don't get shot." All five chuckled at that then held up their guns.

With that the platform stopped and off they went. The goal was to make it across the floor to the citadel. Then they must climb to the top and pick up the stick on top. If they do that they pass. But it's not as easy as it sounds. They must dodge enemy fire, not get trapped, and act like solders. AND for this test, the ground is set to change randomly.

So the brothers moved quickly. All five shot at the guns and droids with their stun-set guns. Things were going well; the brothers hardly had to speak other then 'Look out!' and other stuff. And Speed kept his powers in check. Right when they made it to the middle the ground changed, and to get to the other side the Terra Squad had to sprint in the open.

/I'll shoot those droids up ahead so you guys can run,/ Shadow said over the mic to his brother's helmets. "Do it!" Speed replied as he sniper shot a fast moving muscle droid. Shadow aimed with his large DC-15A gun and with great accuracy shot down some droids and mounted guns. When he finished he ran forward but suddenly a block moved up into the floor.

"Wonderful timing-AH!" Shadow shouted as a gun turret shot him in the arm. Speed, hearing that over the radio, turned to look. /Shadow, you still there?/ Speed didn't hear an answer and was about to shout 'Man Down!' when right before his eyes Shadow sat up.

_~What?~_ Speed thought shocked. Now, if I haven't said it before, let me tell you now. All the guns and torrents were on stun only. The ones on the field didn't even have different settings. So if you're hit; head, arm, leg, butt whatever, you drop down unconscious. So the question in Speeds' mind was; why or better yet **how** is Shadow sitting up?

Speed looked to the rest of his brothers, who turned to him. They nodded then Speed ran and ducked over to Shadow as the others kept going.

"Shadow! Soldier you alrig-wha?" Speed blinked in shock at what he saw. Shadow had a hand to his left shoulder. It was bleeding and the armor was already turning red. "Sir, that gun…is **Not**…on stun." Shadow grunted then nodded to the gun. Speed frowned and shot at it but had to do it two times to make it stop.

"Can you walk?"

Shadow nodded and stood, his right hand still on his wound, but with a wince he lifted his gun in his left hand. "And I can still shoot." Shadow added. Speed smirked and nodded. Shadow is a tough clone. He learned different ways to fight when injured; even figured out how to shot with a busted hand! So while internally Speed worried, he knew Shadow could handle this. Besides, at some point he'll switch hands. Maybe.

The brothers ran behind the others and soon made it to the bottom of the Citadel. "Ok boys, this is it. Deploy grapplers!" Speed ordered. Duke and Hotshot did just that while Mimic and Speed shot at the oncoming droids. As Duke headed for the top, Speed had his gun shot out of his hand. Speed growled then jump-kicked the droid and soon Hotshot joined him.

"Hurry up!" Hotshot said to Duke as he ripped the head off a droid and then drop kicked it into another. He and Speed quickly got into the groove and really started beating up the droids.

Duke didn't answer but instead climbed up and up. He moved to avoid rogue fire then once he made it to the top he slid to the stick and pulled it out of its hole. "I got it!" The stick changed to green and the test ended. The droids stopped and the guns as well. Speed and the rest of his brothers cheered for themselves but then Speed touched the Comm-link and linked to Duke. "Duke, check out gun 37-B."

The Masters and Jedi came down and walked up to the clones. Seeing them Speed and the others stood in line, though Shadow had his injured shoulder somewhat out of view. "Congratulations Terra Squad. You have passed the test with flying colors." Shaaka Ti said smiling as the Terra Squad saluted.

"Yeah, good job." Master Chief said sounding a bit bored with them. He looked the clones over and raised an eye brow. "What happened to you?" he asks Shadow noticing how he held his shoulder once they stopped saluting. "And weren't there five of you clones? Where is-"

The ground based clones pointed up and behind them. Duke was standing on the thin edge above gun 37-B. Well, more like leaning down to reach it as he freed it from the wall.

"What is he doing?" Chief asked starting to sound mad. Speed took off his helmet and fixed the teachers a serious look. "Getting answers." Then he turned and walked towards the exit, his brothers immediately following. Hotshot walked helping Shadow take the armor off his shoulder. The masters looked at each other confused and followed.

By the time they made it up Duke had already opened the gun and looked over the insides. Duke looked up once they came closer. "I found the problem."

"What problem?" Chief asked starting to raise his voice.

_Must not have had his Jago coffee today. _Speed thought. "This gun hit Shadow earlier." He answered, watching as the Masters and Jedi turn to look at Shadows' very bloody shoulder. "Duke?"

Duke held the gun up so everyone can see the open side. "See these wires? If they were put in the slots like this," Duke put them in place and aimed at a droid. "Can you please start the droid, sir?"

Skaaki nodded and waved her hand at the droid. It started up and started walking. Duke pressed the manual trigger and hit the droid. It stopped moving like it should. Duke put his hand in the gun again. "But if the wires are put in these slots," he aimed at the droid and pushed the button. The laser that came out looked the same as before, but the result was completely different.

"Well I'll be." Master Chief said as everyone stared at the smoking hole in the droid until the thing fell down.

"Yeah. Now the only thing left to do," Mimic says. "Is finding out who switched the wires."

"And get Shadow to the med station, stat, before he loses his shoulder." Hotshot added pointing with his thumb at Shadow. He was trying to hide it but his brothers knew he was in major pain. Skaaki nodded. "Take him there, (clone number mix name here of Hotshot)."

"The rest of you clones," Chief said stopping Duke, Speed and Mimic who were following Hotshot and Shadow. They turned back around to a cross armed Master. "You three are going to find out who sabotaged that gun."

"Sabotage? You think it was sabotaged?" Mimic asks. Chief rolled his eyes. "Well I doubt it was an accident. Now get going!"

The clones saluted. "Yes sir!" And turned and marched off.

**Well here's the next chapter! *small applause* thank you for that heartfelt clapping of hands :)**

**Now the next chapter is fighting me so it'll be a little longer for it. And like I said before, *I'M OPEN TO MISSION IDEAS* I plan on having this 'air' after Season 4 which means any mission ideas you have that don't take place in a episode of Clone Wars already will be great :) They could have people from earlier eps though**

**Please Review and tell your Friends about me! Or…**

**Rex: *Holds up his guns and looks tough***

***fangirls scream with joy***

**Haha, well that's not what I expected but ok. I'll sic Rex on you and No fangirls you can't keep him if you do that!**

***aw goes fangirls***

**Thanks: **

**Jaguar101**

**Captainrexbest35**

**Whitewolfz100**

**Elle (*sends a Rex sized gift to your door :3)**

**QuiteUnexpected (Thank you for your note! :D Now some of your questions will be answered in the story but here are some answers. No he's not that skilled in the Force; just how to hide his abilities, make small things float and to give himself a little boost if he needs it. His eyes are a part of his defects as a sort-of stretched out DNA clone and I thought it'd be cool. X) And yeah, now that I think about it, the manga kind of does kill the mood a bit but I was reading a lot of manga at the time so it sounded funny to me x) and I'm not sure about his name, I'll have to think on that. :))**

****Uploaded: 5/18/2012


	3. Chapter 3

**WT Note: Hello guys! I know, it's been months since I posted on here. But the problem was, well, this story wasn't one of my most thought out ones. I had this chapter written (after a whole lot of issues) but I didn't want to post it until I had an idea for chapter 4. And I only got one last night, seriously. So that brings up something: **

**If anyone has any ideas for missions, I'd love to hear them. They might not all be used or might get tweaked, but I'll appreciated them just the same.**

**Thank You's. Thank you Whitewolfz100 and Elle for your reviews! And I'm glad you like your gift Elle ;)**

**Ok, now on with the show!**

**Chapter 3**

Three hours later

The three brothers met up at the lower clone barracks. "Well?" Speed asked. Mimic shook his head.

"No sign of anything or anyone who was even close enough to the Citadel guns to mess with those wires." Duke said sounded a bit frustrated. "This is the last place to look."

"Well then let's go and look. The sooner we do, the sooner we can check on Shadow." Mimic said and he opened the door. The brothers walked in and started looking around. All the barracks were the same, but these were for the maintenance and such clones. As they walked they asked each clone who was there if they had to work on the training area. But each said no. After a bit Mimic rushed back to Speed and Duke after climbing to the open beds.

"I got something, guys." He said with a grin. "What Mimic?" Duke asked while Speed raised an eyebrow. Mimic cleared his throat and did what he did best-mimic. "'Yes my team cleared the Citadel training area. It was hours ago. Who checked the guns? That'd be 102050; he's asleep in bunk 3d.'"

The brothers grinned. Now they have something to work with. They walked to the bed and thankfully the clone in it was awake by then. When he heard footsteps he turned and looked down. Surprised at their clothes he climbed down. "What can I do for you, brothers? A bit odd they sent army bounds over here." He said.

Speed started talking but noticed something different about 102050's left eye. It was mostly covered with his bangs but he could still see the filmy white. 102050 was half, or maybe less, blind. Before it got weird Duke spoke.

"One of the guns for the Citadel test was messed with. The wires were put in the wrong holes and the shots were turned from stun to kill." He said flatly. 102050 looked shocked. "What?! Was anyone killed?"

Duke quickly shook his hands to stop 102050 from panicking. "No, no nothing like that. Our brother Shadow got shot in the shoulder. It's nothing really serious we think, but if that gun had hit somewhere else…"

102050 still looked horrified and now guilty. He sat down and ran his hand through his hair. "I should have stopped but nooo…" he muttered loud enough for the others to hear. "What are you talking about?" Speed asked. 102050 looked up and sighed.

"I was tired. No, let me started from the beginning. I came out little less than half blind and deaf in my right ear. For some reason I was left to grow and I was put in maintenance. That's when I learned my gift with machines. If I fix something once, I can fix it again in half the time. I might be able to build things too but I haven't got the chance to try. Anyway I was with the clones scheduled to clean and prep the Citadel for the tests. But the night before I was stuck working late thanks to practice tests and…other things."

He frowned and shook his head. "Mark told me I should get some sleep but I didn't want to stop. So I went around the top and checked every gun turret. Those checks take longer than you'd think and I was so tired I almost fell asleep on one. I had finished the last gun which had some wires that needed replacing when Mark forced my butt back to bed. I didn't fight him this time and with his help, since I almost walked outside, I got to bed and crashed. I must have put the wires in the wrong places. So it's my fault Shadow was hurt."

Speed looked at his unit brothers then back to 102050. "It's alright, 102050. It was an accident."

"Although." Mimic added. "Maybe next time you should listen when someone tells you to go to sleep." Duke nodded. 102050 looked up, seeming shocked out of his mind.

"You-you're not mad?"

All three shook their heads. "Nah, just relived really. Chief thought it was an act of sabotage." Speed explained.

"Who'd sabotage a test?" 102050 asked puzzled. Speed shrugged.

"No idea. Maybe another team though it doesn't really make sense. Now we have to report then check up on Shadow." He saluted 102050 and turned to go.

"Wait!" Speed looked back. 102050 was standing up looking determined. "I'm coming to. I have to tell them it's my fault." Speed shrugged. "Your choice."

After they found the Chief and told him the story 102050 got a dressing down but nothing else since his track record was so good. Then all four power walked to the med bay to check up on Shadow. Shadow was watching Hotshot do one arm pushups on the floor by his bed. He was out of his training armor and his shoulder was wrapped tightly in white cloth. He waved at his brothers when they walked in with his good hand.

"Nice of you to join us." He said with a smirk.

"Ha ha ha." Speed said smiling as he walked over. "How you feeling?"

Shadow shrugged the uninjured shoulder. "I'm fine. I can't feel or move my shoulder right now but the doc said I'll be good as new in a few days." He rubbed the bandages. "So if we passed the test and are sent out,_ someone _will have to do my share of the work." He added slyly. Speed lightly swatted him in the head. "Keep dreamin."

"Ow." All the brothers chuckled then 102050 stepped forward. Hotshot got up to his feet and spun his arm around as he did.

"Shadow? I'm 102050. I am responsible for your accident and I am truly sorry." He said then quickly gave the short part of his story.

Shadow tilted his head a bit and then nodded. "Apology accepted. It was an accident. Duke would have done the same thing."

"Hey!" Duke said indigent. Everyone else laughed while Duke just shook his head.

After everyone calmed down Speed stood up. "I think it's time we should be going. It's getting late."

"Hey you're right it is getting late," Mimic said standing from his seat as well. The uninjured brothers stood up and walked to the door waving to Shadow. They would see him in the morning when it's time for the clone teams that passed were announced and then sent off to war. So after saying good bye they walked off and went back to the barracks.

**The next morning.**

Bright and early all the graduated clone teams lined up in the ship bay. A large ship was already there. It was an Acclamator I and its normal for those ships to be used to transport clones. Many of them are fully crewed by clones, some with the human or other species Republic officers.

The Terra Squad stood at the back, wearing shiny new white armor and holding their helmets under an arm. No one spoke but Speed could literally feel the excitement, the tension, and pride every clone lined up had. There were some negative feelings as well; like fear of the unknown, the understanding some of them might ever return home, that once they step onto that ship, everything changes.

But none of them would have it any other way. Shaaka Ti gave the graduation speech and stood in the center of the two long parallel lines of clones.

"Attention!" Called out the ARC Trooper clone in the front of them all, standing by the ship. "Helmets on!"

In perfect sync every clone cadet now trooper put their new helmets on. Then in perfect sync all marched up to the ramp and into the ship. But as Speed marched past Jedi Master Shaaka Ti, she sensed something different and her eyes followed him as he and his brothers entered the ship.

Last update was(I think): 5/20/12 ish


End file.
